


Out in the rain

by hp_spawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp_spawn/pseuds/hp_spawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm, and Dean promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the rain

Having been staring out of the window in awe for several minutes now, the loud crackle of thunder made him get up from the bed of motel room, jumping from his to Dean’s bed and urging him awake with an insisting shake to his shoulders.

  
“Dean” Sam all but whined, “Dean” he repeated stubbornly.

  
The elder groggily opened his eyes and mumbled “Whaat?” a crack of thunder resonated throughout the room, “Don’t be a baby, it’s just thunder.” Another loud crack bounced it’s echo across the room, making Sam’s eyes widen which made Dean reconsidered his response through his half lidded eyes. “You can sleep with me if you want, but just this once.”

  
Sam shot him the bitch face he’d been perfecting as long as Dean could remember.

  
“I’m not scared” he scoffed, annoyed that his brother still saw him as a kid when he was already 10. “You promised that the next time out rained you’d go outside with me.”

  
Dean groaned and pressed a pillow to his face, muttering curses into it.

  
“Maybe so, but that didn’t mean you could wake me up at…” he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, squinting at the red numbers, rubbing some of the sleep off of his eyes. “Jesus. Fuck. Sammy you asshole it’s freaking 3 am, you have got to be kidding me, there’s no way in hell I’m taking you out right now.” Having said that he flopped himself face down covering his head with a pillow.

  
Stubbornly, the younger child attempted another tactic.

  
“Fine, if you won’t come with me I’ll just go by myself.” Fully aware that his brother would never allow that to happen, Sam mustn’t be left unsupervised, dad’s order’s.

  
Dean scowled against the mattress, tossing the pillow at Sam. The kid knew better than anyone how to press his buttons.

  
“You win Sammy, but next time…”, his grave response was interrupted by a squeal of excitement, even though that’s not the word Sam would use, he wasn’t some little girl.

  
“Dude, hurry up.” Sam insisted as he was struggling with the chain above the door, he hadn’t reached his growth spurt.

  
“Don’t push it.” He growled as he made a grab for some shorts, and as he pulled the over his boxers he noticed Sam was in his pajama bottoms and hadn’t even remembered to put on socks or shoes. “Put some damn shoes on, I don’t need you cutting yourself with some broken glass or something.”

  
Even though they were only going to at the parking lot he grabbed a knife to be safe. He shouldn’t be doing this,. Dad was going to be so pissed if he found out, if he found out. He really didn’t like those odds. The squirt had better learned to keep his mouth shut concerning these matters.

  
After they were both set, Dean followed a prancing, excuse me, jogging Sam to the mostly empty parking lot.

  
It was the sort of heavy rain with fat droplets that filled up all of the street gutters. The rain that made passing cars raise a wave that soaked you to your underwear.

  
After a few minutes, Sam glided over to where Dean hadn't moved much barely making a few kicks to splash him with water. With a playful nudge Sam grinned widely. “Come on Dean, lighten up.”

  
Dean’s world brightened and lightened a little with that smile, reaching over and catching Sam in a headlock giving him a noogie. Sam struggled against him, deciding that the best course of action was to take advantage of one of Dean’s few weaknesses. He tickled his brother, who struggled not to let go of his brother’s head, squirming under the applied torture.  
Sam broke free and landed on his butt, cracking up into a fit of contagious giggles. Dean gave in and started chasing his brother all around the place. Hoots of laughter and shouts of glee turned on more than a few lights from rooms on the motel, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

  
The rain had noticeably lessened by the time they had both sat down on the sidewalk. Sam playfully nudged his brother with his elbow, feeling a light buzz of contentment all over himself which was almost enough to stop him from shivering with the icy drizzle and their soaked clothes. Dean returned the shove and wrapped an arm around his younger sibling pulling him close. He heard a low hum coming from his brother and when he payed close attention to it he was able to make out pieces of Back in Black, Dean couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face, he was damn proud of that kid, even if he had dragged him out of bed at 3 in the morning to fool around in the rain. Their dad was coming soon to drop them off at Bobby’s Dean thought maybe he could teach Sam a few more things and do some others with him.


End file.
